


there for you

by trashijima (berryvonne)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 22:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berryvonne/pseuds/trashijima
Summary: halloween is here. hajime, seeing that his boyfriend is one step away from a breakdown, decides that instead of trick or treat, there will only be treat and treat this year.





	there for you

**Author's Note:**

> honestly, where can i get a hajime for all my school-related anxieties?

_last year took a toll on me / but I made it with you next to me  
_ **_\- there for you, martin garrix & troye sivan_ **

* * *

As Akaashi Keiji stared at the half-done essay in front of him, he realised that he was, in fact, anything but alright.

Not that this wasn’t obvious to him before, or to the majority of students in his grade for that matter. With a glaring number on the blackboard counting down to the national centre test, the third years did nothing but glue their eyes to books and their bums to chairs. It was all Keiji could do to follow through his now dog-eared study planner, despite how the mountain of books and his brain alike was screaming impossible in every language and despite how he wanted to chuck his world history textbook across the classroom every two seconds.

But he wasn’t alright. Every quiz, every mock exam, every time someone inquires after what school he planned on entering and what department he wanted to apply to—Akaashi Keij considered himself rational but at this point the logical decision would be a full nine-hour sleep.

He glanced back at his phone—the root of his realisation and the sudden fatigue that came with it.

 _You alright though?_ Hajime had sent, followed by a short but definitely reassuring  _I’m always here._

For the past few weeks Keiji had brushed off his boyfriend’s concerns, being the sort of person that hated bothering others with his troubles. But here he sat, ragged physically and emotionally, and if Hajime materialised in front of him right this moment, Keiji wasn’t sure he wouldn’t hurl himself into Hajime’s arms.

And it wasn’t like he didn’t know how Hajime felt. Around the same time last year, the roles were swapped; Hajime was the one going through hell and fire with his exam and Keiji only grew more worried with the increasing dark circles and spacing out until he coerced Hajime into sleeping every time they spent time together.

Hard times. He decided to type  _not really_ and clicked sent before there was any time to regret.

* * *

“Not really,” Hajime repeated the text, his brows furrowing together. “This is bad.”

“Hmm?” Tooru leaned over his shoulder to look at the phone as well while attempting to clasp his fourth Halloween costume around his waist just right.

Hajime sighed. “It’s Keiji—he’s on the brink of everything, I’m sure, with the test just a few months away. And—and god, I’ve been wanting to, I don’t know, get him to take a break or something. Even just for a day. But every time we meet I can hardly see him behind all those books. Wouldn’t take care of himself—god.” He placed the phone back on his dorm desk, running a hand through his hair.

Tooru chewed his lip in thought, his costume forgotten and hanging loosely around his left leg. “You should arrange a date. Get him to come out somewhere that isn’t a library.”

“He’d bring books.”

“Tell him not to.”

“He’d say not to worry about him—”

Tooru rolled his eyes. “Oh, as if I don’t know how to deal with boys who like to pretend they’re all right and stamp on any concern offered to them.” He grinned then, and Hajime knew remark that was aimed right at himself, and maybe Tooru’s boyfriend Tetsurou if he was around to hear it. “You tell him this. You tell him this isn’t about his goddamn dignity about being  _all right._ This is about your relationship and  _you_ wanting to make sure he’s okay. Tell him to stop thinking that he’s burdening you because he’s not. I bet he was out of his mind when we were taking the same test last year and you conveniently forgot to feed yourself anything but coffee.”

“That was one time—” Hajime tried to argue.

“ _The point is,”_ Tooru said even louder, talking over him, “He needs to stop thinking that asking for help is an inconvenience to people. Now go bring him to Disneyland or something.”

It was Hajime’s turn to roll his eyes and yet he knew how true Tooru’s words were. And as he tried not to snicker at his best friend trying to recreate the look of some alien movie icon, the most marvellous idea sprang into his head.

* * *

Keiji sighed a little at his physics quiz as the cold hard grade stared back at him, willing him to crumple up the paper. He suppressed the urge and tucked it away among his many folders, turning back to the study planner—history notes on the emperors and their contributions. Check. English revision. Check. Just some more tests to go over—Keiji added the miserable physics score in the margins, absent-mindedly glancing at the date.

Hmm. He hadn’t even noticed it was almost November. Two more months left until the test, then. Two more months and he can get back to living again—back to his dusty sketchbooks, his volleyball team that had been checking on him more than he them, back to actually functioning like a human being.

And back to Hajime, of course. Keiji sighed again, but this time wistfully. Planning a happy future in detail was one of Keiji’s favourite mechanisms, and Hajime was in every single scenario. He felt awfully sorry for spending time with his studies more than his boyfriend but the stress wouldn’t allow it any other way.

“Earth to Akaashi,” Someone tapped him on the shoulder. With a jerk Keiji realised he had been holding his math workbook upside-down all this time.

“Yeah, what is it?”

“It’s the end of the class—” Haku gestured at the half-empty classroom. “Come on. We need to catch the bus. By the way, what’s that guy outside doing, anyway?”

“What guy—” Keiji’s sentence was cut short.

For a good two seconds, Akaashi Keiji was sure that the guy himself—not to mention the fake dog ears and a limp tail hanging from his trousers—was the result of some serious hallucinating. But the possibility of that dissipated when said guy strode to the front of his seat, bent down, and pressed some warm and very much real lips to Keiji’s.

Faintly Keiji heard some girls squealing in the background, but his eyes were only on Hajime as he allowed himself to be led out into the hallway.

“Surprise,” Hajime grinned, clearly proud of being able to struck Keiji dumb. “and happy Halloween, Keichan.”

“You.” Keiji was suddenly at a loss of words. “Your face is so red.”

“It’s the costume. I had to hide from the guard.” Hajime laughed, but stopped at the look on Keiji’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“I just,” Keiji could feel his eyes stinging and he looked to the side, blinking furiously.

And then he was hugging Hajime and Hajime was squeezing him back, broad hands rubbing Keiji’s back in comfort as he murmured in Keiji’s ear, “Yeah, I missed you too.” And  _god,_ he’d forgotten how home felt until this moment.

They stood there like that for a while before Hajime suddenly remembered the paper bag he’d brought along with him. “Right, c’mere,” He gestured at Keiji after producing a cape and some fake fangs.

“Are you—”

“Serious? Yes, very much so.”

Keiji couldn’t help but snort as Hajime attempted to fasten the cape. “How dashing, Hajime. Our very own happy ever after.”

“Yeah, in which Jacob and Edward finally get it on and escape to Narnia.”

“What the hell.” Keiji laughed, placing his hand over Hajime’s, feeling its warmth. And it was, possibly, the best Halloween ever.


End file.
